Arranged Marriages
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan is a princess and Natsume a prince. But when they are both forced to marry each other. They hate it. ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LONG PEEPES!
1. Chapter 1: Masked Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any other anime. But i own this story. I do not own the characters. But i own my chainsaw MWAHAHAHAHA! Don't kill me please! whimpers

**Chapter One: Masked Ball**

The young 16 year old was getting ready for her birthday party, which was a masked ball. Mikan Sakura, the princess of Japan and joint ruler of China, was going to be married in only a few weeks to the man who would change her life.

He was named Hyuuga Natsume who was a month older than Mikan. But he was a prince of China. Both teenagers could speak fluent Chinese, English, Japanese and Spanish. But they didn't know each other. But were both prepared for what they were going to do.

Mikan was sitting in her chair that was in front of the mirror and she was putting in long, diamond and silver ear-rings. She looked beautiful in a long white and silver gown that touched the ground, white and silver ballet pumps on her dainty feet and fairy wings attatched to her dress that were transparent, scattered with gold glitter.

Her hair was in a plaited bun with lilies like a crown over her head. And she wore crystal Silver eye shimmer and pearl pink lipstick. Mikan was a true beauty and many men had tried to marry her, but she had turned them all down.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I am so sorry Prince Ruka. But i can not marry you. You are already in love." Mikan had told a sad Prince Ruka. He sniffed then smiled as he straightened up. Only Mikan knew that he was in love with Mikan's maid._

_"Yes. I understand Princess. I shall tell my father what i think." he had bowed out and then he rushed over to his one true love, Hotaru Imai. Mikan's maid, and best friend. Mikan was happy for them when her father had stormed in._

_"MIKAN! That is the 18th suitor you have turned down!" he had yelled and Mikan shrugged as she turned around and smiled secretly to herself. She liked to make her father mad! But he hated it and he narrowed his eyes at his only daughter and snorted. He had an idea._

_"I don't care. I only marry for love" she said simply. But he smirked as she turned around. She did not like her fathers look._

_"Okay then... I will MAKE you marry! You will have an arranged marriage with the Prince of my choice! You will not meet him until your wedding day! Now off to bed Princess Mikan!" he roared and Mikan gasped as he made her go to her room. Mikan sobbed on her bed for the rest of the night..._

_END FLASHBACK_

Mikan sighed as she finished putting her ear-rings in then found her silver mask with glitter on it and white swirls. Her party would be good. But she was dreading meeting the Prince she was to marry. But she would never see him at her party.

Mikan got up, putting her mask on and straightening her dress as she headed over to the door. She then gave herself a small smile.

"He might be handsome. And sweet. Or not. I dread the day we marry" she whispered to herself as she opened her door and walked out. There in the hallway she heard loud music and chattering royals or important people. She didn't want a party. But her father had ordered it. And what the king wants... The king gets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A raven haired boy stood by the buffet table with his uncle. He looked un-amused and bored. His arms were folded while his uncle stuffed food in his face. This boy, was Prince Hyuuga Natsume. Mikan's fiancé. So he WAS at the party!

The young prince was wearing black pants and a red shirt with a black waist coat over the shirt. His mask was black and silver and it showed his deep, crimson eyes. He remembered what his uncle had told him a week before...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hyuuga! You will marry this Princess whom you share your country with or else..." his uncle Jinno threatened and Natsume turned to glare at his uncle._

_"Or what...?" he asked threatingly and his uncle's eye twitched. Natsume lived with his uncle and older brother, Tsubasa. Who had already been put through an arranged marriage. But liked it a little as he had married his best friend!_

_"Or you will have to marry your cousin! Sumire of Australia!" Jinno scolded and Natsume froze, his eye twitching at his selfish cousins name. He then turned around again and sighed in agitation as his uncle smirked._

_"Fine. I'll marry the little girl... But make sure i like her" he hissed and he walked off. Natsume cursed his uncle under his breath while Jinno grinned and walked the opposite way..."_

_END FLASHBACK _

Natsume cursed bad words under his breath again as his uncle stuffed his face. He had only come to this party because his uncle made him. But he didn't know which girl was the Princess he was going to marry. He didn't even think she was there!

Jinno had told him that it was a distant cousins party! Cheeky liar!

So Natsume was stuck with his uncle by the buffet tablet, watching his uncle get fatter and fatter by the second. Tsubasa was there with his wife, he couldn't remeber her name, but she had pink hair and was tall (I can't remember the name!) Natsume sighed and looked around. Then everything went_ really really _quiet...

A young girl entered the room in her fairy form. Elegant and beautiful. Natsume's heart leapt and he felt his throat in his mouth. He could feel his blood run around his body. He thought his heart would leap out of his mouth! She was just a beauty and so... so breathtaking...

"_Hey idiot! Your getting married in two weeks time! Don't go falling in love_!" yelled his brain, but his heart had another view to this point.

"_But he loves her! FDon't give a damn about the girl your gonna marry Natsume_!" his heart yelled and he let his feet walk over to this young girl who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, watching her guests dance. And once she saw him. She felt her cheeks flush and her mind was fighting with the heart.

"_NO! You have someone your going to marry! Don't throw it all away! He's a prince and that guy... He may be poor_!" yelled her brain, then her heart jumped to it's own views as Mikan stared at the boy who stared back at her.

"_Who cares about poverty! If they are a perfect match! They will be happy with each other! DANCE WITH HIM MIKAN!" _her heart yelled and Mikan smiled at the boy in front of her. Tall and handsome he was. And she, elegant and beautiful.

Natsume held out a hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked and Mikan felt her cheeks glow with redness and she smiled, putting her hand in his as he led her to the middle of the dance floor, twirling her out then putting a hand on her waist as he hand lay on his shoulder. They started to dance

They danced gracefully together, keeping the beat in time of the music and still, they stared into each others eyes. Mikan couldn't help but smile.

"You have wonderful eyes sir." she whispered and Natsume couldn't help but smile a little. She was a gorgeus young girl who had a heart of pure gold. He wanted to just put his lips over hers.

"And you ahve a beautiful smile and... cough body" he whispered the last part which made Mikan turn red as he said it and she looked at the ground. He was a bit pervy! But still kind to say the least. She then giggled and lifted her eyes to meet his. She just wished that she could kiss him.

"You are sweet. But a pervert." she said in a small voice and he grinned then swept her off her feet and put her on the ground again. Then he put a hand under her chin and brought his face closer to hers.

"May i?" he asked and Mikan couldn't help but smile up at him sweetly, breathing in the sweet smell of the boy in front of her.

"Don't tell anyone then." she whispered, and they closed the small gap between them as their lips met each other. They kissed for a moment, Mikan's eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped around her small waist as they kissed.

They broke apart and stared into each others eyes, then Mikan took Natsume's hand and led him outside into the large, candle lit garden. They sat together on a garden bench.

"Erm... That was a wonderful, wonderful kiss. But i must tell you something." Mikan whispered as she held her hand in his and he stared into her beautiful, brown eyes and he gave her a small smile. Waiting for what the young girl was about to say.

"I'm getting married." she said suddenly and he froze. She was like him! Mikan looked sad as she hung her head in dismay. Natsume put a hand on her cheek and made her eyes meet his.

"I'm getting married aswell. But i don't want to marry her. I want to marry you." he whispered, and he took away his mask, showing his full features. Mikan gasped at how handsome he was, then she too, took away her mask that hel her features.

They stared at each other for a long moment then smiled to each other.

"We've only just met. But we just... click." Mikan whispered as she stared at his features and he stared at her. She was more beautiful than an angel. He wanted to kiss her again and hold her in his arms.

"I want to know your name. Please beautiful girl." he whispered and Mikan gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek softly. He embraced her tightly and gently.

"I'm called Mikan. Mikan sakura" she whispered as he smiled softly to her and put his forehead on hers and they both smiled as they looked into each others eyes.

"I'm Natsume. Hyuuga, Natsume. Beautiful, beautiful, Mikan" he whispered as he kissed her forehead and she smiled, then kissed his lips. He responded and their fingers entwined as they kissed underneath the moon.

Neither Mikan or Natsume wanted the night to end. They wanted to be together. But could never ever be with each other. Or that's what they thought...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how was it? I mean it's not a one shot. Two chapters only! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2: The wedding

Disclaimer: i do not own Gakuen Alice but i own the story. I wish i owned it but I OWN MY CHAINSAW! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't kill me!

**Chapter Two**: **The Wedding**

Mikan sat in the chair in the hair room as her hair was being done. She looked sad because today, was her wedding day. But she didn't want to marry the prince. She wanted to marry Natsume. Because they loved each other very much.

"Hotaru. May you leave for a moment please." Mikan asked in a quiet voice as Hotaru gave her a small nod and bowed out. Mikan sighed and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. She looked beautiful with her hair down, going past her shoulders and a small silver and pearl tiara on her head. Pearl tear drop ear-rings were dangling down from each ear.

She wore a long, white gown with no straps and a silk white sash that wraped around her stomach. The gown touched the floor but she had it made simple. Not a princess style dress. Then on her neck was a silver diamond necklace which was her mothers. And she had a ring on her finger which was silver. On her feet, were dainty white slippers with small heels. Mikan's make up was also simple. Her eyelids were dusted over with white eye cremé and her lips were a deep rouge colour.

She had pearl white fingernails and her cheeks had some glitter dust. But Mikan didn't want to look beautiful for someone she had never knew.

_"I want to look like this for Natsume. Not that prince..." _she thought to herself as she looked at her reflection sadly then bowed her head and sighed sadly. Then she lifted her head to look outside the window, it was snowing lightly and her garden looked beautiful. But she didn't want it to be a beautiful day at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsume stood in his room as his tailor fixed his cuffs of his black suit then ran out when the hairdresser came in. Natsume looked bored and angry at the same time. He had a scowl on his face.

Then his uncle came in, a wide grin spread across his face as he entered his nephews room without knocking and he waltzed up to Natsume, who was standing in front of his mirror. And Natsume scowled even more when his uncle chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing Hyuuga. And you'll have a happy life with this girl. Think of all the money!" his uncle exclaimed, patting Natsume's shoulder. Then Natsume's best man, Ruka, walked in with a navy suit on and two rings in his hand. He smiled and bowed.

"Prince Natsume. You look great!" he exclaimed with a huge smile plastered across his face. But this made Natsume turn red with anger and he glared at everyone in the room.

"Get out! Leave me alone for an hour or more!" he yelled in anger and Ruka, the hairdresser and Jinno ran out in fright. It wasn't the first time Natsume had been this angry with everyone around him.

Natsume sighed and took a deep breath before counting to ten. He then lifted his head and looked at his reflection in the long mirror in front of him. He looked very handsome in the tailored wedding suit that was made for him. But his hair was still messy, making him look even more handsome. But his scowl was still in it's place. He wanted to get the day over and done with already.

"_Stupid princess. i don't want to marry the ditzy little girl_..." he thought to himself as he folded his arms then glared at his reflection. His glare then turned to the window, which was open. He saw that it was snowing and suddenly he thought of Mikan. The snow was beautiful, like her.

"_I want to see you again Mikan. I want to hold you in my arms again and tell you how beautiful you are like the snow that is falling outside my window right now. Please be safe my darling Mikan" _he thought, then her turned his attention back to his reflection and he then, smiled. Because Mikan made him smile. He thought of her standing beside him.

"_If i was marrying you... You would look beautiful like you did at that party_..." he thought, redoing his cuffs and fixing his tie then coughing and sighing again. He walked over to a chair in the far corner and sat in it, chin held up by a curled fist as he stared at a far away wall. Then he heard that his brother had come to the palace with his wife, Misaki, and their son Harou.

This made Natsume scowl and curse under his breath about his whole life and family...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikan sighed as she sat in the long white Limo that would be driving her to the church where her wedding would be. She held a bunch of white lilies with violets in her hands and she had a veil on her head. She was waiting for her bridesmaids, Anna and Hotaru, and also her page boy, Yuu-Chan. She sighed as she thought of Natsume again.

"Why do i have to go through with this?" she asked her self sadly and at that moment, Hotaru, Anna and Yuu came into the limo and sat opposite her.

"Because you don't want your country to go to war. Do you?2 Hotaru asked in a plain monetone and Mikan nodded, sadly with a small sighe. Hotaru and Anna put a hand on her shoulders each.

Hotaru and Anna wore matching dresses. They wore long satin gowns that showed their figures, and the gowns were reddy orange with a violety blue sash. And on their heads were a crown of blue and pink roses and they had orange pearl drop ear-rings, red slipper shoes and they held a bunch of pink lilies each.

Yuu, on the other hand, wore a tailor made suit with a little cap which made him look adorable. But Mikan wasn't in the mood to notice that her friends all looked beautiful and handsome. She was too busy thinking that she hated going through with the wedding.

_"How can i go through with it? I love Natsume and only Natsume. Why was i cursed to marry this pompus Prince who may be selfish and cold hearted_" she thought to herself and frowned at her thoughts. But she knew she may be right (well she's wrong!) and she didn't want to see him all the same.

All she wanted was Natsume. Natsume Natsume Natsume.

"How can i live without him?" she whispered to herself, such a tiny whisper that no one but she could hear. Then she heard her father stomping towards the Limo and she sat up straight. Her father put his head round the limo door and he saw his daughter. He beamed then smirked.

"Mikan! You look a beauty! Ready for you big day?" he asked in a booming voice. Mikan sat there, rigid and she just stared at Hotaru and Anna. She wasn't going to speak to him at all. Her father got angry and glared at his daughter as she tightened her grip on her floers.

"Talk to me! Mikan!" he growled and Mikan turned to stare at him. No expression on her face, then she glared and her eyes flickered with anger.

"What do you expect me to say? I don't love this prince! I love another! Just go away father i don't want you at this wedding which is full of lies!" Mikan yelled and she slammed the Limo door shut, and Hotaru kindly told the driver to drive to the church as Mikan sat there, arms folded and a sad, pained look on her face. Hotaru understood how Mikan felt.

"Don't worry. You may be happy with the prine." Hotaru whispered as they drove off, and Hotaru put a hand over Mikan's and she gave her best friend a small smile. But Mikan didn't return the smile and she turned her head to stare out of the blackened window. Watching the tree's and other cars pass by sadly.

"_Natsume... I'm so sorry. I still love you so much. I want to see you again_..." Mikan thought to herself sadly and she heaved a sigh and put a hand under her chin, thinking of her only love. Mikan wanted to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsume stood near the alter waiting for the princess he would marry. But he was hoping she would ditch the wedding so that he could find Mikan again. The vicar was in front of him with the bible in his hands. Ruka beside Natsume, in his suit holding the two rings. He knew who the bride was. But didn't know that Natsume knew who she was.

He smiled and patted Natsume on the shoulder. But Natsume growled and Ruka took a step back then sighed. He looked around at everyone in their seats. He saw Natsume's cousin, Sumire, crying at the back because he chose the princess instead of her. Oh well life sucks.

Then the music started on the old organ as two bridesmaids and a small page-boy cam walking down the aisle. Ruka's eyes lifted from the floor as he watched Hotaru walk down the aisle in her dress. She smiled shyly and waved as he waved back. Then once the bridesmaids got to the end of the aisle, they sat in the front seats and Ruka sat beside her, putting the rings case in his pocket.

"Is she okay?" he whispered and Hotaru sighed, then kissed him gently on the cheek and held his hand.

"She's sad. She loves another." Hotaru whispered in reply and Ruka bit his lip then held onto her shoulders and smiled.

"One day. It will be you and I getting married. Living our happily ever after" Rruka smiled, and placed a kiss on Hotaru's lips as she smiled, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. She then smiled sweetlt and held his hand tightly, then looked over at the church doors as they burst open. And doves flew from the doors as Mikan entered in her dress, veil down to hide her face and other features.

Mikan slowly walked down the aisle as people whispered from the side that Natsume's family were on. And her family's side awwed and cooed at the sight of her. But her father wasn't there. She was pleased about that. But nothing else.

"_Why can't i run? Why don't I just try and find my love now? Come on Mikan_!" she thought to herself, but she kept on walking down the aisle until she reached the end to where the boy she was going to spend the rest of her life was standing. She then started to sob silently behind her veil. Head down.

Natsume heard the girl's sobs and he stared at her veil and he frowned. He heard the Vicar cough then start. Natsume just stared at her.

"_You had better run little girl. You don't know what you are doing to my life_." he thought in his head coldly as he listened to her sob. Then it came to the part where they had to make their vows. Natsume silently cursed to himself once the vicar said that.

The two made their vows, Mmikan's voice was shaky from her crying and Natsume's was cold and heartless. He just wanted to get the wedding over and done with. Then he could divorce her and run back to Mikan. She must have been devastated. Then he heard the words he was dreading.

"You may now lift her veil, take her hand, give each other your rings, and kiss the bride." the Vicar announced and he stared at her as Mikan's head lifted and she gulped, she didn't want to look at her husband to be. But Natsume took her veil in his hands, and lifted it to show...

"Mikan." he whispered and she stared into Natsume's eyes and she stopped sobbing. His eyes were burning with love now and he clutched her hands tightly as she stared into his eyes, and she smiled. She was going to marry the one she loved after all.

"Natsume." she whispered back and then Ruka stood up and handed Natsume the rings, and Mikan was handed one of the silver bands that would bond their love forever. Natsume lifted her left hand, and slipped the ring on. Mikan did the same and she smiled.

"Oh Natsume!" she cried, jumping and putting her arms around his neck, and kissing him tenderly, her eyes closed as his arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her back, his eyes closing, her feet weren't touching the ground, then Natsume twirled her around and everyone clapped as she stood on the ground again and they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you" Mikan whispered as he held her hand and he stared into her beautiful orbs of eyes and she smiled back. He kissed her hand then on the mouth again.

"I love you too." he whispered, then picked her up, bridal style and she squeaked happily as she put her arms around him and waved to Hotaru who waved back. Then Mikan looked at her bunch of flowers in her hands and she threw them behind her. Squealing girls tried to catch them. But Hotaru did.

Hotaru stared at Ruka who smiled. Hotaru stepped closer to him and brought her face closer to his, closing her eyes as he closed his. Then their lips met and her arms wound around his neck as his arms wound around her waist. Mikan and Natsume smiled as they sat in the limo.

"I'm glad this marriage was arranged." Natsume whispered and Mikan smiled, putting her arms around his neck, her eyes glowing with love and warmth for Natsume.

"Me too." she smiled, then kissed him as they drove off...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

DONE! I hope you liked it! I LOVED writing it sooooooo much! The idea just HIT me and i thought. Yeah... Let's make this story! R&R please!


End file.
